As Dificuldades de Uma Estação
by Maioki
Summary: Para Haru a grande pergunta era: O que se passa na cabeça de Rin? Muitas perguntas podem ser feitas e poucas de fato respondidas. Percorra, através dos pensamentos dele, essa busca por uma explicação sobre a essência complexa da alma da Garota do signo de


_Declaimer: Fruits Basket não me pertence. E tal, e tal (As vezes eu acho que esse lance de Declaimer serve p/ afastar o leitor...então vai lá e lê a fic XD)_

**As Dificuldades de uma Estação.**

Não que a vida seja uma coisa fácil de ser vivida. Na verdade eu acho que ela é mais difícil do que muita gente por aí pensa ser, porque, apesar das horas de felicidade, das horas em que você consegue ser você mesmo e que as pessoas gostam de você, como você é; sempre um certo terror, um certo sofrimento parece seguir, e não largar, todos aqueles que eu amo. Mas o maior sofrimento de todos parece insistir em sempre perseguir uma mesma pessoa, e justo aquela pessoa. Todos os dias eu me pergunto: Porque? Porque isso?

Ninguém sabia, mas em instantes eu estava prestes a destruir uma sala. Apenas em alguns instantes. A sala é uma sala de aula normal, vários estudantes ouviam desconcentrados o professor expor a sua aula sobre assuntos importantes que ninguém parece dar muita atenção. Lá fora, diversas árvores estavam sem folhas. Internamente as folhas ainda estão caindo, logo, e todas já estarão ao chão.

Ontem fui visitá-la. Esse é o motivo da confusão que está por acontecer, o motivo pelo qual sinto aos poucos a tristeza invadir, a vazão para perder as estribeiras e deixar entregar-se. O caos. Daqui a pouco. Ela não mora com os pais dela, mas isso não importava, porque na verdade ela se encontrava internada em um hospital, a mais tempo do que deveria estar de fato, foi lá que eu a fui ver. A tempos não encontrava mais com ela, não pela falta de esforços meus, mas creio que ela possivelmente me evita, nunca antes havia entendido ao certo essa possibilidade, menos ainda o porque dela. Eu estava, eu estou, confuso.

Mas ontem Rin não me evitou. Ela me recebeu em seu quarto. Seus longos cabelos pretos espalhavam-se pela cama, seus cabelos apenas acentuam mais a sua agradável sensualidade, são lisos, tocá-los é como se dar ao luxo de sentir-se mais perto de um campo suave e quente que aquece o coração, mas, mais que ele, aquece a alma. Seus olhos são tão pretos que deixam perdidos aqueles que repararem tão profundamente neles, a tempos eu já estou mais do que perdido por esses olhos profundos e intensos. E foi com esses olhos que ela me encarou à porta, por uns instantes, mas logo desviou o olhar para um ponto que não consegui ver aonde era. Entrei ao quarto, mas ela nada falou.

Eu falei de várias coisas. Ela não respondia, apenas escutava e olhava para um lugar vago. Preparava-se para algo, eu podia sentir, mas eu insistia e continuava a falar. As primeiras folhas começavam a cair no meu coração. Eu queria ouvir sua voz, sempre foi tão suave, sempre me deixava feliz por dentro e, de certo jeito, mais calmo, mais do que é possível a alguém do signo de boi ser. Esperei por aquela voz, esperava ansiosamente, mas ela não aparecia nunca. Sua presença era quase como uma fumaça, uma insígnia, uma tão bonita idéia, mas eu a queria por inteiro.

Ela me encarou. Sua voz soou pela primeira vez, entretanto não carregava mais o tom tão suave que sempre tinha comigo. Fiquei um tempo tentando entender o tom, para depois tentar entender o significado daquelas frases:

-Não quero mais saber de você. Eu já me cansei de você, me cansei do seu jeito.

Era um fora. Mas eu não quis aceitar. As folhas caem mais depressa, o chão infesta-se delas, as pessoas, os animais, todos pisam nelas. Tento dar um beijo de despedida, ela não o aceita, ela recua. Eu vou embora. Ainda não aceitei, creio que ainda não entendo.

Na sala o professor escreve na lousa, Momiji desenha alguma coisa em seu caderno, os outros alunos fazem as mais diversas coisas e eu estou preso nela, meus pensamentos são todos dela, surge algo, um pensamento "Ela não me ama mais". O pensamento me abala. Era impossível não pensar aquilo. Ondas de pessimismo surgem em meu coração. A última folha cai. Minha visão começa a se esvair, está na hora de ceder, a dor está se transformando em uma raiva súbita. Muito súbita. Sufocante. Minhas mãos estão fechadas, meus punhos estão cerrados. O sinal do intervalo está para bater a qualquer instante. Está mais próxima a hora. Meus olhos enchem-se de uma expressão de raiva, minha respiração está mudada, algumas pessoas já me olham assustadas, Momiji parece perceber o que está por vir. Está intenso.

O sinal bate. Explosão. Enfim Acordei. Eu sou o primeiro a levantar, algumas pessoas me olham assustadas, não sei se por minha expressão ou o que e nem quero saber, na hora não me importa. Algo me incomoda. Dou um soco na carteira, o barulho atrai a atenção de todos da sala, alguns já saem assustados. A carteira me deixa nervoso por não quebrar, jogo-a na parede. Ela quebra, as pessoas saem assustadas de vez, até o professor parece temer o aluno furioso. Todo aquele ambiente me irritava. Porque? Porque aquela indiferença? As carteiras, todas mudas e estáticas refletiam uma indiferença que eu repudiava do fundo da alma. Joguei todas, que todas quebrassem, que o mundo ali acabasse, eu já estava de saco cheio.

A sala fica um caos. Meu coração está um caos.

-Ei! Haru!

A voz é do Kyo. É uma voz que chama pelo meu nome, mas é tarde. Apenas uma água fria acaba acalmando a fera Black daquela hora.

Aceito a idéia. Ela não me ama. Ela me deu um fora. Mas...porque afirmando tanto para mim tudo isso. Porque eu simplesmente não consigo esquecê-la? Porque apenas seu toque parece ter o poder de ser tão agradável? Como um sol que esquenta um corpo frio? Ela me esqueceu? Se ela me esqueceu, se ela se cansou, porque eu não consigo o mesmo? Porque dói tanto? Eu quero seu toque. Eu a quero. Eu ainda a amo e ela não me ama. A distância parece infinita.

Mas, mesmo infinita, a distância ainda estava curta. Algo mais viria confirmar o inverno dentro do meu coração.

Perto de começar a estação de verão no mundo ao redor, nas férias escolares, perto da grande alegria de todos; minha tristeza estava por chegar mais intensa. Agora era vez dos meus olhos serem dispensados por ela. Minha boca já havia sido dispensado por sua boca e meus ouvidos já haviam sido dispensados por sua voz, mas ainda não era suficiente. Faltavam meus olhos serem dispensados pelo ato dela.

Ventava naquele dia. Mesmo prestes a começar o verão, aquele dia atípico avisava que algo não estava bem, que algo estava para piorar. Apesar de sentir essas sensações tão intensas eu saí de casa naquele dia, algo insistia em me avisar que havia alguma coisa estranha no ar. Algo se movia naquele vento. Assuntos sobre uma viagem me levavam à uma casa estranhamente organizada, apesar de tantos bagunceiros como integrantes. A casa do Sensei Shigure.

O caminho ia se fazendo em minha frente, até que vi de longe longos cabelos tão conhecidos, Rin estava ali por perto. Apenas a observo por um tempo, mas ela parece perceber minha presença logo. Ela me olha por um tempo, enigmática, como se eu fosse um animal desconhecido, claramente havia me percebido ali. Eu a encaro novamente, esperava receber alguma coisa, talvez alguma palavra, porém ela me ignora. Despreza-me. Em um momento de súbita raiva meu lado brutal pega qualquer coisa do chão e joga em qualquer direção, com muita força, ouço uma janela se quebrar. Por um momento me arrependo de ter jogada aquela coisa qualquer; penso ter sido uma pedra.

Viro-me para voltar para casa, creio que ela julgou que eu havia ido embora de vez, porém eu ainda me perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo por ali. Eu volto e observo Rin conversar sozinha com Sensei Shigure, algo me intriga. Não ouço o que eles falam. Ela entra na casa, a porta fica aberta, ainda conversam, o que tanto conversam? Desponta um pequeno ciúme. Mas o pior estava por vir. Os dois estavam muito próximos, em uma proximidade intima, porém se aproximavam mais, e mais, seus rostos tomavam uma forma e uma inclinação conhecidas. Ela tem o direito, mas eu me senti traído! Seus lábios iriam tocar os lábios dele. Aqueles mesmos lábios que eu tantas vezes pude sentir. Que me permitiram inúmeras vezes visitar uma felicidade que só era possível atingir com ela. Agora eles eram de outro? O coração de Isuzu pertencia não mais a Hatsuharu?

Estava desolado. Corri, fugi, não vi a cena toda. Meus olhos haviam presenciado o suficiente. Algo havia morrido em mim. Será que a vida vale mesmo a pena sem ela? Esse pensamento não parava de correr e percorrer meus pensamentos enquanto eu corria. Suicidas provavelmente sofrem tanto quanto eu. Porém algo me salvou de mim mesmo. Uma raiva surgiu no lugar da tristeza. Novamente ela. Fui salvo por meu próprio demônio. Surgia o "Black Haru" para extravasar tudo mais uma vez. A intensidade da raiva era enorme, grande demais para um simples boi.

Bati em tudo que surgia pela frente. Tudo era alvo de minha fúria descontrolada. Minhas mãos já estavam sangrando, minha alma estava imunda, coberta de uma tristeza imensa, caí ao chão. O vento soprava ainda, a grama ia fazendo uma reverência forçada pelo vento e minhas roupas erguiam-se levemente pelo mesmo. Sinto um cansaço insuportável. Meus olhos se fecham para o mundo. Algo raro: uma lágrima sai de meus olhos e percorre meu rosto. Apenas um rosto permanece em minha mente. Mais uma vez pergunto-me: Porque?

Acordo em um lugar diferente. Estranhamente uma coberta me cobria e uma cama substituía a grama aonde meu corpo cansado havia caído. Meus olhos percorrem aquele ambiente e notam uma pessoa conhecida. Ela sorri para mim.

-Mestre Kazuma? – pergunto confuso.

-Sim, Haru, Kunimitsu achou você caído aqui perto e o trouxe – disse com um sorriso no rosto – uma sorte que você não se transformou em boi.

Uma sorte mesmo. Ali eu me sentia tão fraco, estranhava tanta fraqueza. Era um abalo emocional, meu coração estava quebrado.

-Haru – começou o mestre – você não se transformou porque você não está propriamente doente. Certo?

-Sim – não há porque mentir. No momento estava tudo tão confuso.

-O que aconteceu? – começou ele, preocupado como de costume – suas mãos estavam sangrando.

-Levei um fora. É isso. – disse isso ocultando outras, milhares, coisas.

Seu sorriso se abalou um pouco e por um momento sua face adquiria um tom pensativo. Calmo, mas pensativo, até que falou com uma voz calma, porém de certo jeito preocupada.

-Rin...

Por um momento me espanta saber que ele sabe tanto assim sobre mim, porém, logo, algo me diz que ele sabe mais sobre outra pessoa. Ele sabe muito sobre ela. Fico curioso, não sabia desse contato entre os dois, por um momento até surge mais uma ponta de ciúme, porém algo me diz que não havia motivos para sentir ciúmes, ele parecia torcer por nós dois juntos, o tom de sua voz parecia dizer isso.

-Sim, ela não gosta de mim – declaro descontente.

A verdade é que, mesmo eu, precisava desabafar um pouco com alguém confiável. Mesmo meus problemas sendo menores que de todos que me cercam, aquilo precisava ser posto para fora.

-Não – ele sorri para mim – na verdade ela não demonstra. Mas ela o ama profundamente. Mais do que você possa imaginar. O rosto dela mostra claramente isso.

Algo acende em meu coração. Uma folha parece querer nascer de um broto de esperança para mim.

-Mas...Mestre como você...?

-Não desista Haru – ele me interrompe – você precisa protegê-la muito, ela precisa disso e apenas você pode dar isso a ela. Agora me desculpe a correria, mas eu preciso voltar para o treino.

-Sim, desculpe o incomodo.

Ele sai do quarto e fecha a porta silenciosamente. Eu já estava pronto para sair. Algo novo, porém, ia sair comigo: Esperança.

Protegê-la? Não era nem preciso dizer, por mais que me custe, por mais que doa e me faça sofrer as mais duras penas eu nunca vou permitir que ela sofra mais. Eu vou sempre protegê-la.

Saio do dojo sem dizer tchau. Mais tarde finjo que nada aconteceu, ou que nada vi, finjo que estou normal. Mas ainda penso nela. Por vezes a cena dos dois juntos ainda percorre meus pensamentos como um incomodo gigante.

O tempo passa, mas o sentimento que tenho por ela, não. Dentre tantos eventos que ocorreram desde então um deles tem destaque: Encontro uma mochila no chão. Seu dono é Yuki, do signo de rato, não seria tão importante se eu não tivesse procurado por ele, provavelmente estava ali por perto. Minha direção era rumo à casa do Sensei Shigure. Junto dele encontro outra pessoa, eles discutiam. Era a integrante do Cavalo dos Souma, Rin: Ela.

Novamente vislumbro a imagem mais bela de que me lembro. Mesmo sua expressão raivosa e rebelde me lembra de bons momentos, porque me lembram de uma coisa óbvia, me lembram ela. Aquele é seu jeito único, o jeito pelo qual ainda sinto tanto apego. Nos falamos, eu falo, ela grita. Eu não a entendo ainda, mas naquela conversa algo muda. Digo para ela que sem ela minha vida não faz sentido, seu olhar a entrega, a essência de seu coração me é revelada. Ela podia ter dispensado meus olhos, minha boca, meus ouvidos, mas não havia dispensado de si mesma e de mim a parte mais importante: O coração. Percebo que ainda me ama. Ela esconde algo, mas o que? Envolvo-a em um beijo, seguido de um abraço. Seu aroma doce, sua pele lisa, seu corpo contra o meu, seu calor. O conjunto das pequenas e das grandes sensações me enchem de uma alegria mais do que explicável. Algumas árvores começam a recuperar suas folhas. É um momento eterno que dura apenas um pouco, pois ela sai do meu abraço, se afasta e corre. A primavera começa a brotar em meu coração.

Enfim um raio solar sólido de esperança começa a despontar em meu peito. Apenas não entendo ainda porque da solidão dela e, mais que isso, porque da distância. Mas algo tenho certeza, ela ainda me ama. Seu olhar profundo a entregou. Qual o motivo? Foi aí que começou a minha busca por algo que uma simples pergunta não responderia. O que Rin procura?

Perguntar para ela não era o mais viável a se fazer. Ela nunca me diria, se dissesse, não seria mais a mesma Rin que sempre amei. E eu que sempre achei que a compreendesse como ninguém. Sinto que alguma informação está faltando para me esclarecer o mistério. Eu quero entender. Por mais dolorosa que seja a verdade não posso mais fugir dela.

Penso em uma pessoa que talvez possa me ajudar. Uma outra garota dos Signos, talvez por morarem juntas Kagura pudesse saber de algo sobre ela. Pelo menos eu julgava que deveria saber.

Não fui até sua casa, esperei perto dela até que a moça saísse para a faculdade. Tinha medo de poder encontrar Rin por ali, uma parte minha queria muito isso, mas outra temia, de certo modo, tal encontro, temia o que podia resultar do mesmo. Antes dele eu necessitava de uma coisa. Saber de uma coisa. O que ela buscava tão incessantemente que afastava o mundo todo de sua busca alucinada? O que a enraivecia tanto? Porque ela se entregava a alguém que não amava? O que Sensei Shigure oferecia a ela? Tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma delas pode ser feita diretamente a ninguém. Uma vida de detetive não é fácil.

Quando enfim a representante de Javali saiu de sua casa pude interceptá-la. Parecia mais magra do que eu me lembrava que era, seus olhos tinham olheiras escondidas com algum produto, ela havia chorado muito, não foi preciso ser um gênio para deduzir que ela tinha levado um fora do Kyo, eu sei o que ela sente, eu já havia sentido algo semelhante a não muito tempo atrás.

Com um sorriso que tentava disfarçar essa tristeza ela me recebeu. E agora? Por onde começar? Ali, frente a frente com ela eu não sabia como procurar por uma resposta, parti então para o óbvio e o resto me pareceu fácil até demais.

-Rin tem dormido em sua casa ultimamente, Kagura?

-Você realmente gosta dela, né, Haru? – parecia não ser mais um segredo nosso relacionamento, mas preferi acreditar que era outro tipo de gostar a que ela se referia.

-Eu, só estou preocupado. Só isso.

Por um momento ela me olha com um olhar carinhoso. Não sei ao certo o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas acho que ela viu em mim alguma coisa que eu mesmo não entendi na hora.

-Sabe – continuou – quando ela estava no hospital eu mal fui visitá-la. Na verdade apesar de conviver muito eu quase não sei nada sobre ela, Haru. Até o Hiro visitou a Rin, mais do que eu.

Não sei se havia sido intencional, mas ela acabava de me passar uma informação muito importante, na hora eu não entendi, mas com o esforço de conseguir qualquer resquício, qualquer coisa para desvendar o coração mais enigmático que conheço, entendi. Eu precisava conversar com Hiro, o carneiro. E isso sim ia ser difícil.

Achá-lo, porém, era uma tarefa bem simples, bastava saber onde Kisa, a representante de Tigre, estava, que ele provavelmente estaria no mesmo lugar, ambos formam mais um casal dentro do grupo fechado dos signos. Fui direto até a casa dela e ele realmente estava lá.

Os dois pequenos encontravam-se atentos a uma tela de Tv, nela passava um anime que parece ser moda entre as crianças daquela faixa etária, ela assiste, ele reclama sobre qualquer ação do desenho, quando chego à porta os dois me olham. Ela tem um sorriso meigo que sempre traz consigo, uma marca de uma personalidade gentil e doce. Ele tem um olhar mais agressivo, não gostava de ter nenhuma intromissão nos momentos que passava com ela. Depois de minha pequena intromissão e de um "oi" aos dois Hiro começou um discurso sobre minha falta de modos. Sobre a indecência de aparecer sem um presente para a casa, sobre interromper a diversão alheia sem o menor pudor, sobre não ter nada mais o que fazer.

Enquanto ele falava, eu apenas olhava ao redor, sem dar muita atenção, como se não fosse comigo. É mais divertido assim. Porém o garoto parecia não querer parar de falar, ele continuava sempre, até parar e começar a reclamar do desenho que havia acabado antes da hora, aproveitei e interrompi suas reclamações.

-Você visitava muito a Isuzu no hospital, Hiro? – a pergunta foi direta. Se ele soubesse de algo aquela era a hora de ser revelada.

-Porque pergunta? Tem ciúmes de um garoto menor do que você? Acha que eu tenho interesses nela? Você é bem bobo sabia?

-Hiro-chan... – Kisa fala desapontada. De certo jeito sinto que ela é um recipiente resistente que segura e contém a personalidade ácida do garoto.

Sinto que ele sabe de alguma coisa, mas preciso conseguir obter essa informação de uma fonte que, assim como Rin, é igualmente difícil de lidar, mas eu preciso da verdade, precisava arriscar uma pergunta ousada, sem rodeios, que causasse um choque até mesmo no carneiro Souma.

-O que ela procura Hiro? O que a incomoda tanto?

Por um momento sinto um choque percorrer sua expressão. Kisa parece não entender nada, ele olha para ela, creio por um momento que minha pergunta poderia pôr em risco todos presentes ali naquela sala.

-Então, só porque eu converso com ela, eu tenho que ser o confidente e saber tudo o que se passa na cabeça dela? Por acaso você considerou na sua pergunta a possibilidade que eu não saiba de nada? – começou de volta.

Aquilo já estava me enchendo e um certo sono começava a me incomodar, parecia que eu nada obteria do garoto, então resolvi ir embora, dei um tchau em meio ao seu discurso. Então ele parou de falar e com um tom calmo e baixo de voz sugeriu, creio que mais com consideração pela própria Rin do que comigo:

-Creio que...você deva procurar o Kazuma...

Claro! Era tão simples que eu simplesmente não havia me tocado do mais essencial de tudo, o mestre provavelmente sabia de alguma coisa sobre o que se passava com ela. Se eu tivesse insistido mais naquele dia do dojo provavelmente eu já teria uma resposta que pudesse acalentar mais, com luz, o frio sombrio e escuro que insistia em se apoderar do meu coração.

Mais uma vez volto ao dojo, agora, porém, com minhas próprias pernas e vontade. Sou logo recebido pelo Mestre que tem em seu rosto o sorriso sereno, um sorriso como se tudo sempre estivesse bem. Ele parecia saber qual assunto me levava até ali, talvez estivesse ficando óbvio por demais o que a pouco eu julgava ser um grande segredo, uma pergunta rondava minha cabeça: Quem mais saberia? Logo depois de um chá, ele inicia:

-Você veio aqui pela Isuzu, certo?

-Sim. Acho que publicaram em algum lugar que eu quero saber alguma coisa sobre ela. Misterioso isso. Você sabe, Mestre...?

-Na verdade sim – ainda com seu sorriso – ela procura o mesmo que muita gente parece querer saber ultimamente. Ela quer saber como desfazer a maldição dos signos.

Por um momento tudo parece fazer sentido, mas algo ainda não batia naquela história toda. Ele parece perceber minha inquietação e se adianta em responder o que eu sequer havia perguntado ainda.

-Uma pessoa, dentro dos signos, que busque por tal resposta tem que seguir um caminho solitário, Haru. Se ela não quiser ver todos os outros à sua volta sofrendo junto com ela, afinal, querer se livrar da maldição é uma forma de renunciar a Deus, pelo menos ao seu Deus. Por isso você deve protegê-la, sempre. Ela já atraiu a ira de quem não deveria, agora só resta afastar todos que ela ama de sua volta.

Finalmente entendi! Por tudo que procurei, por tudo aquilo que minha alma buscava entender para ficar em paz, finalmente uma resposta. Um alívio parece se apoderar de meu coração, ela queria me proteger! Ela sempre o quis, finalmente mais um último e grande raio de esperança. Agora, mais que antes entendo o quanto eu devo protegê-la. Eu nunca duvidei de que a amasse, mas minha estima parece aumentar. Desejo-a mais que nunca, aquele anjo, escondido por detrás daquelas atitudes.

Demorei a entendê-la, agora quero, mais que nunca, que ela entenda algo.

À minha frente uma casa conhecida. Com medo já esperei do lado de fora por uma pessoa, mas agora estou aqui em busca daquela que queria evitar achar. Toco a campainha. Quem atende é Kagura, parece já ter superado melhor o que antes a abalava tanto, talvez tivesse, enfim, aceitado. Pergunto se ela estava ali naquela noite, recebo uma resposta afirmativa. Estava na hora de demonstrar mais o que sinto por ela. Preciso que ela entenda.

Vou andando pela casa, meus passos fazem um som pelo corredor, apesar de tudo me sinto calmo, como sempre. A porta de seu quarto está em minha frente. Dentro dele soa uma música alta, banindo o silêncio dos pequenos ruídos da noite. Eu estava só, em frente à sua porta, inevitavelmente só, mas feliz por isso. Bato à porta. Demora um pouco. O tempo parecia mais longo, a maçaneta mexe-se, a porta abre-se quase que de um estirão. Ali estava. Vestindo uma habitual roupa preta ela me encara com seus olhos, ambos com uma expressão surpresa, seu rosto encantador como sempre, querendo, inclusive, encantar a mim, seu cabelo negro que caía em seu rosto por uma franja preta. Mesmo com o coração, enfim, apressado com uma felicidade e um amor contidos, me apresso e coloco minhas mãos em seu rosto.

-Haru... – ela diz em um tom baixo, carregando uma espécie de tristeza.

Uma das minhas mãos desce até a sua cintura e a puxo para perto. Nossos corpos ficam unidos, mas não só eles, nossos lábios tocam-se levemente. Desço a outra mão para as costas dela a outra mão sobe, agora a envolvo em um abraço, um abraço que apenas ela poderia receber tão apaixonadamente, um abraço que apenas alguém dos doze signos poderia ter comigo. Aproximo minha boca de sua orelha e sussurro tão baixo, porém em tom tão claro:

-Você não está sozinha, Rin.

Ela finalmente parece sair de um transe que minha presença havia lhe causado. Empurra-me, eu cedo ao empurrão. Já esperava o que viria a seguir. Ela bate a porta do quarto em minha cara. Refugia-se. Mas agora ela pelo menos sabe.

Finalmente sinto o inverno ceder lugar a uma estação mais agradável. A primavera parece invadir minha alma, com suas folhas e flores despontando nas árvores, a vida novamente surgindo em uma estação mais feliz e menos obscura. Sei que ainda não terminou. Que as coisas talvez estejam apenas começando para nós, mas quero acreditar que longos invernos já passaram, que agora o que nos espera é uma estação mais quente. Sinto que logo, talvez não tão cedo, mas logo, o verão enfim irá surgir para esquentar nossos corações. Que enfim nós poderemos nos ver livres de tanto sofrimento e tanta amargura, sinto que esse dia está por chegar. Logo. Logo.

-Fim-

Ta aí Ayumi

Desafio cumprido \o. Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado. A personalidade do Haru interior acabou saindo mais para baixo e mais pensativa que a do Haru externo realmente é XD...mas em todo caso é licença poética

Por Favor! Deixem Reviews! Gostou? Odiou? Achou que alguma coisa não está legal? Elogiar ou Xingar é só começar \o\

Vlw \o/


End file.
